The Last of Sanity
by andchipzz
Summary: FemNaru. Pain is nothing. The word chanted in her mind. She is like an empty shell. For she lives only for the others. Sacrifice by her people. She doesn't know tears. Rated as story progresses.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** A kind of OC. Maybe some of you think it is somewhat Mary Sue-ish. But try it.

**Summary:** Uzumaki Natsuko was an unusual girl. She was only half sane, hated by 90% Konoha's civillians. She had this strange unnatural voice inside her head, lacked of social skills, high intelligence, and a vessel of a demon lord. Her only dream was to be a usual girl like your usual yourself usually met. Until she fell in love with the most unusual and irritating certain brooding boy.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Natsuko

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be bothered to write Naruto's fanfiction if it were mine, would I?

**The Last of Sanity**

**PROLOGUE**

A couple of bright blue eyes opened.

The darkness of one's mind was unnerving, overwhelmed by the wave of uneasiness, but to its owner, it didn't matter at all.

Those blue eyes were different from other. They were clouded with uncertainty and fear. They were empty and dull.

Blue clashed with angry red.

"So that is it."

An angry growl could be heard echoing through every part of the place she was in.

"They want you as theirs."

A menacing laughter rang through the corridor in angry manner.

"So be it," said a soft voice, effectively shut the booming voice abruptly. "For I am a jinchuuriki: the power of human sacrifice."

The red blue eyes narrowed in unbearable anger.

"That is my birthright," continued the soft voice, now clearer than ever. "I live… to be sacrificed… by one whom I will look up on."

The booming voice created an intimidating roar. The eyes reflected the rage, the wrath, before it calmed again.

Tentatively, the voice then sneered and the darkness overcame again, leaving the blue eyes to slowly close.

**End of Prologue**

Hi! After a long while... please give me some reviews. By the way, this is a re-upload of The Worse Last of Sanity. Sorry if I'm being a jerk by letting you wait, this year, I have been having troubled breathing._  
_


	2. Chapter I Uzumaki Natsuko

**The Last of Sanity**

**Chapter I**

**Uzumaki Natsuko**

That day the sky was as red as blood as the nine tailed demon roared mightily to the village laid upon his hateful eyes.

Those fierce crimson eyes, which held insanity and unmeasurable amount of blood lust, portrayed mean satisfaction as the demon moved closer. A couple of pointed fox ears twitched slightly, recognizing sounds and languages of tiny people around his enormous feet. He smirked evilly, showing his long and undoubtedly sharp canine, sharper than the sharpest _shuriken_ of those people. His red fur glowed amber as the moonlight shone upon him. His nine tails swayed back and forth, bringing the destruction as they destroyed every tree within a mile.

The nine tailed demon fox roared again, mightier than before. Now not only with blood lust but also with all of his demonic characteristics.

The shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato was never known for their cowardice.

But the tailed demon in front of them was not an ordinary tailed demon. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine bijuu. The Lord of Bijuu.

That night, only one man able to stand against the demon without even a slightest hint of fear nor hesitation in his eyes.

And along with that man, was a beautiful baby girl who had not even able to understand what condition she was is. And she was giggling all the way.

That day, the Kyuubi no Kitsune vanished from ningenkai, leaving a crying baby with a lifeless body of the Fourth Hokage.

And the baby cried was caused of cold weather.

***

Her blond hair flowed lightly with the wind. Her cerulean eyes closed peacefully. Her white kimono floated following the wind blows.

She was a beautiful girl, even in her three years old of age. People could easily decide with one look, that she would be a breathtaking beauty as she grew. She was so delicate and vulnerable because of her petite, skinny figure and sickly pale skin. Three whisker marks on each cheek made her appearance quite inhuman.

Unknown to her, a certain silver-haired masked ninja suddenly poof-ed to existence.

The shinobi watched the back of the girl as she successfully climbed the highest part of Namikaze's Manor. She was only three years old and obviously oblivious of danger which always surrounded her.

"Natsu-chan…" whispered the shinobi gently, careful not to surprise the kid.

She looked around and smiled toothily to the man. She crawled to the man's foot carelessly. They were in the roof, but the man seemed to ignore the fact.

"Kaka! Kaka! Whaddaya doin' here?" asked the kid.

"Come to visit ya, of course. What do you say if we climb down and eat our cake downstairs?"

"Cake? Kaka bwin' cake! I love cake!"

Hatake Kakashi picked up the very little girl and held her tightly as he leaped down to the ground from the three story building. His gaze softened and he smiled gently to himself.

* * *

'_Filthy mortal! Worthless midget! I swore to the God, I will kill you for sure!'_

_His growl was so dark and evil that even emptiness is better than that. It sounded so angry and at the same time satisfied. But very frightening, indeed._

_Five days, and the sound still could be heard every night, woke her up sweaty and shaking violently. The dream has been plaguing her since her last birthday at 10th October. She, as usual, didn't attend to the festival, so she went to sleep. She slept soundly and peacefully until the frightening voice appeared, shattering her mind._

"_Who is that?" she whispered slowly. She hugged her knee and rocked back and forth._

_There was no answer for that unspoken question._

_

* * *

_

_Recently, she found herself in a sewer._

It is only a dream_, she convinced herself with not so convincing voice. But the dream became more real every time she fell asleep. The cold water which flooded to her knees, shivers in her spine, a feeling of dread because of something terrifyingly terrible. A couple of eyes that watched her everywhere she went._

_A couple of the very same angry crimson eyes that never left her._

_One of these nights, she found herself face to face with those eyes. She still remembered the feeling of long fingers wrapped around her neck, grasping it. She still remembered the feeling of the oxygen leaving her lung. She still remembered the feeling of terrible fear. And she involuntarily trembled every time she touched her neck._

_A beauty which bring evil._

_A creature which never left her night._

_In the mirror, she could see herself. A vulnerable little girl with blond hair and a couple of electric blue eyes. Those blue eyes used to shine brightly. Now, they were dull and full with fear. Her grin was still as wide as always, but it was fake. Her smile never reached her eyes again._

_She usually found herself in the arm of her caretaker. They smiled to her, soothing her, but she never felt their warmth, she never felt their hand touching her._

_She fled to the air, running away as far as she can._

_Her soul started to hide, afraid of the evil being in her._

_She didn't know that she was in her way to be an empty shell of her old self. And that was because of fear_

_And her caretaker could only see her with pity. Thinking how to bring her back to where she deserved to be._

_

* * *

_

The room was fairly big that it could let more than fifty people in without becoming smaller. Only, this room wasn't a room for fifty people. There were only seven persons who might enter and use it, for it was existed only to do sacred ceremony.

Like the one that they did that day.

The girl was so small, so cute, so beautiful and scrawny and thin and malnourished. She was lying there in the middle of the room, in the middle of the ancient rune that painted all over the room's floor. She was sleeping soundly, oblivious to any around her.

She laid there, naked in all of her innocence.

Five people surrounded her. Two of them were female and the rest were male. The seriousness on their faces glowed beautifully, so sacred, so perfect.

The decision had been made. The council had agreed.

And so, they were there, to give protection to the girl and to make the girl gave her protection to them, to the village.

After all, with their position, everything was only for village, for its safety and protection.

But this was different. The act they did that day was not for a sole purpose, was not only for village, but also for the girl herself.

They needed to do this.

So, they gave a nod to each other in acceptance, and began the long chain of seal.

And together, they whispered.

"**Fuuin Jutsu: Han Fuin."**

* * *

_Pain is nothing. Loyalty is everything. Mind, body, and soul are only for the village. Happiness is for the villagers. Pain is nothing. Pain is nothing._

The statement was chanted in her mind repetitively. Her bleeding shin was nothing. Her reddish knuckle was nothing.

_Power is everything. Everything is power. Power to give absolute loyalty._

"Stop it, Natsuko."

_Pain is nothing. Pain is nothing._

Distressed, Kakashi held his student with both his hands. With authority, he said calmly, "stop."

And without warning, she fell to his hand, unconscious, bleeding, and exhausted.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Her barely audible whispers repeated in Kakashi's head.

He brought his sister-figure to her room. He cured her with gentleness that he never showed to anyone before. He gathered her fragile form to his hand, and hugged her with his brotherly instinct.

_I will help you find your happiness. I will help you find your own dream._

He put her on her bed and wrapped her body with a warm new blanket. He patted her head softly and left the room without forgetting to lock the door. The little girl's eyes faltered a little bit, before her breath began to get steady again.

Tomorrow would be her first year in Ninja Academy.

**To be Continued**

**A/N. ****Fuuin Jutsu: Han Fuin**

Literally means: "Sealing Technique: Mark Seal".

Practically, it is a technique to mark someone or something as a possession of others, whether it is a thing or a person. In this case, the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura marked the girl as Konoha's, with their existence as guarantee of her absolute loyalty to Konoha that reflected in her loyalty and obedience to the five of them. She will be freed from her responsibility when all five of them have died. Actually, the sealing procession was lack of two persons, Orochimaru and Danzo of ROOT, a branch of ANBU. They were not invited, however, because three of the main five refused it.

**That… is the very first chapter of my revision. Hope you find it much better than before. **

**UUGGGHHH! WHERE IS OXYGEN! I COULDN'T BREATHE PROPERLY!!!**


	3. Chapter II First Encounter

**Chapter II**

**First Encounter**

The sun barely rose as Uchiha Sasuke sat on the edge of a river, meditating.

He was practicing his fire technique and to be able to make the perfect dragon from fire, his mind needed to be calm. But the turmoil within his mind distracted him very much. There were flashes of people and events from the past. Of words, be it encouragement or discouragement, which had burdened him since he was seven.

_Revenge, avenge, vengeance._

They associated those words to him, no matter what he really thought within his naïve, society made mind. He was the avenger as the society had made him believed.

What he knew was that his duty was to kill the man who had massacred his clan.

The man who happened to be his own brother.

The man whom he used to believe to be his most beloved person.

The man who was not his brother anymore.

A dragon of fire roared mightily as it soared towards the other edge of the river and the water evaporated creating a thick fog of steam as Sasuke smirked proudly.

* * *

"_Hokage-sama," said Koharu and Homura in one harmony. They bowed respectfully to another elder who entered the room their occupied._

"_Hmh," responded the Hokage while exhaling the smoke from his pipe. His eyes move from his two ex-teammates. Three of them were the best at their era, just like his own three students are the best in this era._

_They settled to sit and proceeded to skillfully observed each other. He could not trust his oldest friend, not anymore. For him, they were too conservative. Their belief in tradition and old rule often clashed with his idea of freedom and liberty. The distrust between them, though dangerous for their village, was what kept them aware of things happened around them._

"_What is your idea?" said Hokage. "I heard some rumor from Hiashi. And certainly, the rumor made him less than happy."_

"_What is the rumor you heard, Hokage-sama?" asked Utatane Koharu sternly. Her gaze didn't move from her friend's wrinkled face._

"_That both of you want me to arrange an engagement between the heir of the two strongest clan in Hi no Kuni." The calm gaze of Hokage, again, moved from one of the occupants of the room to another._

"_That is right," said Homura firmly. It was certain that he was the one who came out with the idea, and he would make sure that his idea became a plan and the plan became a real event._

"_And who is this two lucky person?"_

_Pretending to be oblivious with Hokage's sarcastic statement, the two of them said, "Uchiha Sasuke—""and Uzumaki Natsuko."_

* * *

The young Uzumaki Natsuko was in front of the Hokage.

The years had been so nice to her. Graced with all of the beauty that would be more prominent when her time came.

Her golden hair that she left to grow long now had been cut to barely reach her back and was rolled into a tight bun held in place with an elegantly decorated stick. Her bangs fell to both side of her face. Her used to be big blue eyes now had a tired look and unhidden sorrow under its indifference countenance.

She, as usual, wore her favorite outfit, a thigh-length kimono with a quarter-length sleeves, showing off the inhumanly transparent skin of her hand, which goes with the color of violet and the obi with dark blue color. And a dark color knee-length pants. Her kunai and weapon pouch strapped to her waist upon his obi..

The girl inhaled deeply and breathed out.

Tomorrow would be the Genin Exam day, and now, the council had to made sure that the last Uzumaki would pass it with flying color.

Even if she had to be taught an advance way of the art of doppelganger by the Hokage himself.

After all, it was not the girl's fault that she deposited more chakra than even the Kage in her fragile body. And due to the situation, she still could not control it.

"Natsuko, I will teach you a jounin-level ninjutsu. This is one of the jutsu in Forbidden Scroll that is dubbed forbidden because of the amount of chakra required to use it. The jutsu is very handy and will help you to learn any other jutsu. And due to your chakra capacity, it is very beneficial, especially for you."

She nodded and gave a verbal affirmative respond that could barely be heard.

After observing her for some good minutes, the Hokage nodded and said:

"It is called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The basic jutsu of every advance class jutsu."

* * *

"_What!?" snapped the Hokage. Full of wrath, his power and killer intent was radiated all over the room. His eyes narrowed and he closed the gaps between his fingers, slowly._

_But the two other elders barely cared of the rage of their leader._

_They were part of the council not for nothing. If they could not hold themselves against their leader's anger, they were not good enough to be the councilmen._

_It was just like this moment. Like usual, they merely observed Sarutobi calmly._

"_What. Is. Your. Plan…" hissed Hokage._

"_The two of them were the perfect couple in our eyes. Uchiha Sasuke is the last of Uchiha clan who still shows loyalty to Konoha. Uzumaki Natsuko is the daughter of Namikaze and she will never betray Konoha. We need to resurrect the Uchiha clan while making sure that Sasuke-kun will stay loyal to our village. This is not only for the sake of Uchiha clan but also for Namikaze lineage, Hokage-sama," said Koharu, acting as an interpreter._

"_Please, elaborate."_

"_Uzumaki Natsuko doesn't have a good image in the eyes of the villagers," Koharu started. "Her existence is seen as a demon curse. No one in the right mind will let their son or clan member having a relationship with her. But the royal family should be resurrected, like you perfectly known. In this village, you know well that there are three royal families left and two of them are walking toward the extinction. The Uchihas are going to kill each other and the last Namikaze was known to be prone of suicidal behaviours, and don't forget about the Iwa and Kumo ninjas.."_

"_And may I know who have made her suicidal?" muttered Hokage._

"_There is no need to regret the past action, Hokage-sama. The Han Fuin cannot be broken. You know that perfectly well."_

"_I know."_

"_Very well. As we understood, Uchiha Sasuke has no families left. He lives by his own, and he also knows that it is us who has taken care of him. He will do as we told him to do, if we plead enough. He definitely will understand. We will make sure about that. And you know how Natsuko is."_

"_Then it becomes force engagement?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what?"_

"_It will become a perfect political engagement and when everything is okay, we will have a perfect political marriage."_

"_You may say a political engagement or marriage, my dear friends. But you know as well as I do that the whole things will be forced to the two kids to bear. It is forced."_

"_We do not do anything wrong. After all, these kids, as you acknowledge them, will soon become adults by the sinobi laws. They willingly become shinobi too. And don't forget, shinobi are tools."_

"_What is your purpose? You want to create a tool?"_

"_If you want to think of it like that, then it is. Our purpose was only for Konoha," said Homura._

"_Within the hope to resurrect a new powerful bloodline limit, if I shall say," said Koharu._

"_And don't forget. It also has its own benefit for Natsuko's sake and safety. She will grow as an unearthly beautiful girl. We never know what will happen to her," added Homura._

_Silence reigned as the three of them drowned to their own mind. The Hokage closed his eyes, and as the two councilmen thought, pondered. Then he cleared his throat._

"_Very well," he started, carefully. "I give you a freedom to arrange this whole thing with your own plan."_

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama," said the two council members._

_They started to stand up, straightened their back, and faced each other. Then the Hokage proceeded to retreat, but he stop in track when his hand was almost touching the door knob._

"_But," he said._

_Koharu and Homura lifted their head and watched their ex-teammate, slightly curious, but didn't show it._

"_I must know the plan."_

"_Don't worry, Hokage-sama," answered them, bowing politely._

_Then the Hokage nodded lightly, and left his advisors with a lot of problems in his mind._

* * *

In the evening, when the sun was almost unseen between the depth of the forest of Konoha, and the sky became orange and the river glowed amber, mirroring the sky, the two children whose life were most screwed by people around them, met.

The gir walked through one edge of the river, sore and wears off, at the very same time when the boy succeeded in his fire technique—the specialization of his clan—and produced an enormous dragon.

The girl stopped abruptly, awed, and unconsciously clapped her hand.

The boy also stopped abruptly, by hearing the clapping hand sound, and turned his head to look at the girl and frowned.

While at that time the ever unemotional girl stay unemotional, the boy who always stoic couldn't stay in his stoicism.

Because, while the hand stay clapping, those blue eyes were blank and dull. And something indescribable were apparent on those eyes.

At that time the boy's first impression were as simple as an impression.

Weird.

And the girl didn't have any first impression of the boy.

That was the first time they truly realized each other presence.

That was the first time they really met each other.

That was their first encounter, after all.

**To Be Continued**

**The same night as a I re-upload the chapter one, baby. After my night medication, I felt much… much… better. **


End file.
